Suikarin one shot
by Sasusaku and Naruhina forever
Summary: Suigetsu runs his mouth without thinking and upsets Karin. Was he tired of her and wants to get rid of her? He better be nice to her from now on. Please read, I think its better than the summary. Its too short for me to write a good enough ank you!


There aren't enough suikarin fanfics out there and I took it upon myself to write one. I had the idea for a while but just got around to writing it. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading.

* * *

"Hey four eyes, come ere." Suigetsu said tapping the empty space beside him on the bed. Karin looked at him through the mirror she was standing in front of. Her red eyes narrowed at the man behind her, still sitting on the stool and running a brush through her stubborn red hair. She was not going to dignify him with a response. "It's late, come here already." He said again as he leaned his back against the headboard.

They were staying at an inn. Ever since the war ended 2 years ago the two of them have been travelling staying at random inns and motels. They did little missions from wherever they went to make do, but they haven't stayed at one place for too long. Neither of them knew why they didn't just pick a place to settle down at, they just didn't.

"No. Not until you ask me nicely." She said, taking a lock of her hair into her hand and brushing through the knots. She could see from the mirror as Suigetsu's purple eyes narrow at her in annoyance, but she wasn't going to give in.

"When pigs fly." He said with a hump. "Wait…do you fly?" he asked turning his eyes to the mirror to meet her eyes, now blazing with fury.

Even though they had been a couple for the past one and a half years, their relationship dynamic hadn't changed much other than them having sex. They had their good days of course when even Suigetsu was romantic. However, the name calling and the hitting still remained, albeit somewhat minimized. Neither of them minded it really. They were both happy with their lives and it isn't as if all that had changed was the sex. Karin knew Suigetsu was joking when he calls her names and she doesn't hit him as hard as she used to anymore.

It was apparent in everything that they do that they loved each other. The words haven't been said out loud yet, but it was clear to both of them how they felt about each other. Suigetsu wasn't the type of man to say 'I love you' every day and Karin wasn't the type of woman who expected nor wanted overly romantic notions.

Even right now she was joking with him about being nice. Suigetsu was actually a surprisingly nice person. If she hadn't been so obsessed with Sasuke back in the day she would have noticed it. But the past is the past and he had held no hard feelings from back then, fortunately for her.

"You know what? I might just leave you if you are not nice to me." She threatened playfully, pulling all of her red hair over her left shoulder, her eyes on her hair but still able to see Suigetsu in her peripheral. Suigetsu looked away from her and leaned back on the headboard with one hand behind his head, looking up at the ceiling.

"Tch, whatever. You are no fun now that Sasuke isn't here anymore anyway." Karin heard him say. Her heart gave an unfamiliar squeeze just as he said that making Karin's hand halt mid comb. The whole room was silent except for the ticking of the clock on the wall over the bed and the loud 'hooo' of an owl outside.

"Is that true?" she was compelled to ask. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to know the answer. May be the reason she asked it so quietly is because she was hoping he didn't hear her.

"Course it's true. You are not as much fun to mess with anymore." He continued to talk not even bothering to look at her. Her heart squeezed painfully again, her stomach turning wildly threatening her dinner to come back up.

"So what? You just stuck around for sex and now you are bored of me?" she asked as she turned around on the chair to face him. She was furious, angry tears brimming at the rim of her scarlet eyes. He immediately turned his head to face her, sensing her tone.

"What?" he asked looking confused but Karin was already angry to notice his confusion.

"It was just easier to make fun of me with me drooling after Sasuke, is that it Suigetsu?" she asked raising her voice. Suigetsu scrambled to sit up on the bed, staring at her wide eyed.

"Karin, what the hell are you talking about?" he asked frantically but Karin wasn't even listening. She had been made fun of by men all the time. As the previous guard of a prison, men have ogled and said things to her since she started working there. It was different when Suigetsu did it. He never insinuated anything inappropriate with his teasing.

Right now though, the man she loves had said that he was tired of her because she wasn't someone she now hated being. Every time she is reminded of the time when she had foolishly thought that she was in love with Sasuke, she felt ashamed of herself, ashamed at the way she had behaved around Sasuke and around Suigetsu.

Sasuke is a great man. But it's a greatness that he wasn't willingly to show her. She was perfectly okay with it now but she still didn't like to think about it because she has self-respect and dignity.

It hurt an unexpected amount to hear Suigetsu say that he liked her better when she believed she was at her lowest. Before she knew it tears were running down her cheeks and she didn't even know whether they were sad tears or angry tears.

"Karin, look at me." She heard Suigetsu say and as her eyes focused she saw that he was now crouching down in front of her. "I didn't mean any of that. I was just joking." He said desperately, wiping away her tears gently. "I…" he began but didn't finish only sighing at his stupidity, Karin assumed. "You know how I feel about you. I'm glad Sasuke isn't around because now I get you all to myself." He finished with a smirk, his sharp teeth showing from one corner.

Karin's heart fluttered as he continued to wipe new tears from her cheeks. Her heart was instantly filled with love and happiness as he leaned forward to kiss her lips gently.

"Now come on. Time to sleep." He said standing up and taking her hand in his as he pulled her to the bed. She laid down on the bed following his lead and he also laid down beside her. He turned to her and kissed her on her forehead before turning off the bedside table light and laying down on his pillow.

May be she was overacting. Even she couldn't figure out why she felt so angry and sad a moment ago. Suigetsu was a scarily amazing man that loved her. She was crazy for doubting him for even a second. Karin fell sleep that night with a small smile grazing her thin lips.

Suigetsu took a deep breath as he watched Karin's chest rise and fall with each breath she took. He was going to have to be more careful with what he says from now on. If not, this pregnancy could be the death of him.

* * *

Okay so Karin is pregnant and going through hormonal changes and mood swings which is why she was so angry.

Hope you liked it. Rate and review. Thanks guys!


End file.
